1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an arrangement for providing lubrication to a motor bearing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that a motor bearing is conventionally secured in a bearing pocket by means of a solid, disk-like bearing cap. The bearing is conventionally provided with lubrication by separate means, such as orifices formed in an adjacent endshield.